


Безумный вечер

by PriestSat



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: мини R-NC-17 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Встретив омегу в автобусе, альфа не ожидал услышать странную просьбу





	Безумный вечер

Общественный транспорт для Джейкоба всегда был ужасным местом. Он терпеть не мог ездить на школьном автобусе, а позже — на обычном автобусе. Кошмарная мешанина запахов изводила его чувствительное обоняние альфы. К тому же основной контингент пассажиров составляли беты и небольшой процент омег. Но сегодня утром, к негодованию и растерянности Джейкоба, его машина заглохла неподалеку от автобусной остановки. Он достал телефон, собираясь вызвать такси, однако почти сразу передумал. Время поджимало, такси приехало бы минимум через двадцать минут, а автобус только что прибыл. Джейкоб оплатил проезд и осмотрелся.

Ничего не изменилось.

Беты и несколько омег. Джейкоб еле удержался от гримасы брезгливости, пробираясь к единственному свободному месту. Возле окна сидел молодой омега. Он быстро взглянул на Джейкоба и отвернулся.

Джейкоб едва заметно втянул носом воздух. От омеги пахло чем-то странным, и этот запах не был связан с гигиеной.

«Он беременный», — определил Джейкоб. Но ни на одном из пальцев омеги не было кольца, свидетельствующего о браке или помолвке.

Еще двадцать лет назад за внебрачную беременность омегу могли бы упечь в закрытое заведение. Он бы там родил, выкормил ребенка, а потом бы его выставили прочь. Без ребенка, разумеется.

Но времена изменились. Теперь можно было встретить незамужнего омегу с ребенком.

Джейкоб считал себя современным человеком. В конце концов, он никогда бы не бросил омегу, который вынашивал бы его ребенка. Это было бы крайне безответственным поступком. Джейкоб был ответственным гражданином.

Он заметил, что омега украдкой на него посматривает. Срок беременности был маленьким, и только альфа смог угадать по запаху, что в омеге растет новая жизнь.

— Извините, — сказал омега, поворачиваясь к Джейкобу всем телом. — Можно задать вопрос?

Он жутко нервничал, запах омеги неимоверно усиливался, отчего Джейкоб тоже занервничал.

— Задавайте, — сухо ответил он.

— Вы женаты?

— Нет. А вы?

Это было бестактностью. Омега покраснел и покачал головой.

— Меня зовут Конрад, — он несмело протянул руку. 

— Джейкоб. 

— Вы заняты сегодня вечером? — Конрад был на грани обморока от собственной смелости. Во всяком случае именно так Джейкоб трактовал его поведение.

— Вечером? — Он собирался после работы посидеть в пабе с другими альфами из отдела. — Ничего особенного.

— Я вам заплачу, — засуетился Конрад, доставая кошелек из сумки-планшета, но Джейкоб его остановил.

— Тогда… секс? — прошептал Конрад.

— Нет! Разумеется, нет! — с возмущением ответил Джейкоб. — Итак, что вам от меня надо? — Он старался говорить как можно мягче, не замечая, что обращается к Конраду как к маленькому ребенку.

— Понимаете… Думаю, вы уже поняли, что я беременный. Я собираюсь сам воспитывать ребенка, хочу уехать из Остина. Но мои родители… я не могу рассказать им о ребенке, при этом не имея мужа.

— И? Давайте побыстрее, — подстегнул его Джейкоб. — Мне выходить через остановку.

— Вы не могли бы сегодня вечером притвориться моим мужем? — Конрад перестал краснеть и выжидательно уставился на Джейкоба. 

— Исключено, — отрезал Джейкоб. — Разве вы не в курсе, что ваши родители могут сразу навести справки в круглосуточной базе данных омег?

— Ой, да, — щеки Конрада снова заалели. — Совсем забыл. Ну… тогда… Притворитесь моим женихом. У меня есть кольца, — он опять принялся рыться в своей сумке. — Вот.

На узкой ладони лежали два золотых кольца.

— Я хотел их продать и сделать аборт, — Конрад закусил нижнюю губу. — Но передумал.

— И правильно, — Джейкоб одобрительно кивнул. — Верное решение. Незачем убивать ни в чем не повинного ребенка.

— Я хотел поступить в колледж, — продолжил Конрад, — но вот так все получилось.

— Ну ничего, — Джейкоб взял кольцо. — Я вам помогу.

— Да? — Конрад схватил его за руку. — Серьезно? Я бы никогда не стал надоедать незнакомым людям. Но мои родители очень, очень традиционных взглядов. Не волнуйтесь, это ненадолго, часа два, от силы два с половиной. Мой младший отец вкусно готовит, а старший угостит вас замечательным виски. — Он выудил из кармана куртки бумажный листок. — Это адрес. Жду вас в половине седьмого. Вы же меня не обманете?

— Нет. — Джейкоб вернул ему кольцо. — Я всегда пунктуален.

***

Целый день он думал о Конраде. Сначала Джейкоб хвалил себя за альтруизм, но ближе к вечеру мысли перетекли в другую плоскость.

«Он, кажется, почти неиспорченный. — Джейкоб помнил, насколько гладкой была рука Конрада. — В том смысле, что совсем молодой. Залетел, ну что же, его партнер — урод какой-то. Бросить беременного омегу, это же преступление. Эх, вот раньше его бы заставили жениться и заботиться о ребенке. Ну что за люди? Хотя и Конрад хорош — в наше-то время! Столько контрацептивов, а он позволил делу зайти так далеко. Ну да ладно. Посижу с его родителями, поболтаю о том о сем. Выпью виски. Конрад собирался уехать? Что же, всегда можно солгать — если вдруг встречу родителей в городе — что отправил Конрада в другой город».

Буквально перед выходом из офиса Джейкобу в голову пришла совершенно дикая мысль: «Я могу заняться сексом с Конрадом, не заморачиваясь с презервативом».

Он вознегодовал на самого себя: «До чего же я низок. Воспользоваться беспомощностью омеги? Это недостойно настоящего альфы».

Такси доехало от его офиса до дома родителей Конрада за полчаса. Конрад ждал Джейкоба у двери подъезда.

— Добрый вечер, — сказал он, потянувшись за поцелуем. — Извините за это, но меня тут хорошо знают. Я здесь вырос.

Джейкоб поцеловал Конрада, нежно обняв его за талию.

— Этого достаточно для соседей? — с усмешкой спросил он.

— Вполне. Еще раз спасибо. — Конрад набрал на панели домофона номер квартиры. — Это я, Конрад. 

Дверь открылась, Джейкоб пропустил Конрада впереди себя.

— Надо придумать легенду для родителей. Мы познакомились полгода назад, — сказал Конрад. — Например, в торговом центре.

— И что же я там делал?

— Не знаю. Покупал одежду? — Конрад подергал Джейкоба за лацкан пальто. — Вот это пальто.

— Ладно. Осторожнее, это «Некст», не два доллара стоит, — предостерег Джейкоб. — Так, хорошо, я покупал пальто, а ты что делал? — Он с сомнением взглянул на дешевую куртку Конрада. 

— Я работаю в торговом центре, — ответил Конрад. — Как раз в отделе одежды для альф.

— Хм, там и познакомился с отцом ребенка? — ухмыльнулся Джейкоб, заставив Конрада помрачнеть. — Извини. Прости. Это было жестоко, знаю. 

— Все в порядке, — Конрад улыбнулся. — Да, там и познакомился. Нам выходить через один этаж. Где ты работаешь?

— Торговая фирма «Уэллс и сыновья», отдел продаж. Ты забыл о кольцах.

Конрад охнул.

— Точно! Вот я дурак. — Он вручил Джейкобу кольцо. — Спасибо за напоминание.

Конрад взял Джейкоба за руку, когда нажал на кнопку звонка. 

Дверь открыл невысокий омега в белой рубашке и белых брюках.

— Здравствуйте, — официальным тоном сказал он. — Рад вас видеть, проходите, пожалуйста.

— Это мой младший отец, Кен, — представил его Конрад. — Здравствуй, папа. — Он поцеловал отца. — А где Бенедикт?

Джейкоб мысленно отметил, что имя младшего было намного короче имени старшего. 

Старая традиция — давать омегам короткие имена. Джейкоб помнил, как его старший отец посмеивался над соседями, назвавшими своего сына-омегу Сильвестром.

— Он в гостиной. — Кен забрал у Джейкоба пальто. — Пожалуйста, проходите.

Конрад провел Джейкоба в гостиную, где в кресле сидел пожилой альфа.

— Добрый вечер! — Он с жаром потряс руку Джейкоба. — Рад вас видеть! Как хорошо, что Конрад наконец-то решил познакомить нас со своим партнером! Кен, ну где ты там застрял? 

— На стол накрываю. Сейчас поужинаем, — отозвался Кен из столовой.

— А, ну хорошо. — Бенедикт подмигнул Джейкобу и открыл мини-бар. — Мы пока пропустим по стаканчику. 

Он достал бутылку виски.

— Вы же не откажетесь? 

— Нет. — Джейкоб взял предложенный стакан. — За встречу!

Конрад смотрел на него с легкой улыбкой, будто и в самом деле был влюблен. Джейкобу это понравилось.

Он хоть и придерживался современных взглядов на взаимоотношения альф и омег, в глубине души тяготел к традиционному браку. Чтобы омега смотрел с уважением и любовью, чтобы прислуживал и подчинялся.

— Ужин подан, — сообщил Кен.

***

Как и обещал Конрад, ужин оказался вкусным. Джейкоб не спеша беседовал с Бенедиктом и наслаждался домашней кухней. Кен вполголоса разговаривал с Конрадом, не забывая наполнять тарелки.

— Значит, вы познакомились в торговом центре? — Бенедикт потрепал Джейкоба по руке. — Конрад упоминал это, я еще съязвил — грешен, простите — что такие связи недолговечны. Куда прочнее браки, заключенные по договору между семьями.

— Ну-ну, — сказал Кен. — Мы с тобой познакомились в кинотеатре. Никаких договоров.

— Да, — засмеялся Бенедикт, — кажется, это была какая-то мелодрама. Сам не знаю, зачем пришел. Не любитель подобных соплей.

— Это был фильм «Под небом Прованса», — напомнил ему Кен. — Эх, память слабовата становится?

Бенедикт добродушно рассмеялся.

— И какие у вас планы? — он обратился к Джейкобу. — Вижу, что кольцами вы уже обменялись. И нас не пригласили. Традиции не в счет, а жаль.

— Папа, — укоризненно протянул Конрад. — Перестань.

— Извини, малыш, — Бенедикт чмокнул сына в щеку. — Я бестактный старик. А где вы работаете, Джейкоб?

— Торговля, — ответил Джейкоб, не называя фирму. Ведь родители Конрада могли туда заявиться. «Ума хватит, — он проследил за Кеном. — Они оба кажутся простыми донельзя. Но только кажутся».

— Торговля — это хорошо. Малыш, принеси-ка нам виски, — сказал Бенедикт. — И стаканы не забудь.

Пока Конрад ходил в гостиную за бутылкой и стаканами, Бенедикт вполголоса спросил:

— Какой срок беременности?

— Месяц, — небрежно ответил Джейкоб. «Черт, забыл об этом спросить!»

— У врача были? Главное — найти хорошего врача. И не из бет, а то они ни черта в нашей физиологии не понимают. О, спасибо! — Бенедикт снова поцеловал Конрада.

После торта и чая Конрад засобирался домой. Он отказался ночевать в доме родителей, а Джейкоб, конечно же, не стал его отговаривать.

Общество Бенедикта и Кена действовало ему на нервы. Эта чета — оба они — казались Джейкобу отъявленными лгунами. Эта мысль еще не оформилась окончательно в его голове, но он поспешил уйти, пока родители Конрада не пристали с вопросами о браке.

— Нам нужно вместе уехать. — Конрад вызвал такси. — О, Кен на балконе. Помаши ему. Пожалуйста.

Джейкоб посмотрел вверх и пару раз взмахнул рукой.

— Я зайду к тебе? — спросил он, открывая перед Конрадом дверь такси. — Немного пообщаемся. Обещаю, никакого секса. Я умею вести себя прилично.

— Да, конечно, — дрогнувшим голосом ответил Конрад. 

Они ехали в полной тишине. Конрад уткнулся в телефон, а Джейкоб смотрел в окно.

Он никак не мог понять, почему счел Бенедикта и Кена лгунами. Это раздражало. 

«Неужели Конрад и его папаши задумали меня облапошить? Не бывать этому. — Джейкоб попытался прикоснуться к Конраду, но тот отдернул руку. — Ах ты шлюшка драная! Как перед другим ноги раздвигать, так это ты смог. А мне не позволяешь себя трогать. Подожди, еще об этом пожалеешь».

В квартире Конрада было не убрано, везде валялись вещи, на столе в кухне стояла грязная посуда. Конрад застеснялся и кинулся собирать одежду, но Джейкоб его остановил.

— Не надо. — Он расстегнул куртку Конрада. — Снимай.

— Но… — Губы Конрада задрожали. — Ты же говорил…

— Ты мне должен. К тому же ты беременный. Второго ребенка не заделаю. Надеюсь, ты здоров. — Джейкоб отступил бы, если бы Конрад начал сопротивляться. Он не тяготел к применению физической силы, но Конрад послушно снял куртку, а затем и футболку.

— До чего же ты худой, — хмыкнул Джейкоб. — Живот еще не видно.

— Не видно, — подтвердил Конрад. — Я здоров.

— Я тоже. — Джейкоб оглянулся. — Где ванная?

— Вон там. Но ты обещал, — пролепетал Конрад.

— Ты мне должен, а долги нужно возвращать. Или отрабатывать. С тебя не убудет.

Приняв душ, Джейкоб вышел из ванной, обмотав бедра полотенцем. 

— Вымойся, — приказал он Конраду, который так и стоял посреди комнаты. — В чем дело? Тебе особое предложение нужно?

— Я не думал, что ты… — Конрад, понурившись, поплелся в ванную.

— Не думал он. — Джейкоб ощутил укол совести. — За все нужно платить. 

Он уселся на кровать, дожидаясь Конрада. Тот появился через десять минут, закутанный в махровый халат.

— Сними, — коротко велел Джейкоб. Конрад снова подчинился.

Джейкоб бы отступился, будь Конрад похож на подростка. Но Конрад был вполне развит, даже мускулы на руках имелись.

Он улегся лицом вниз. Джейкоб сдернул с себя полотенце и устроился между ног Конрада. Запах беременного омеги приятно щекотал его нос.

— Когда женюсь, буду нюхать своего омегу до умопомрачения, — сказал Джейкоб, заставляя Конрада приподняться. — Ты красивый.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Конрад. 

Он коротко вскрикнул — когда Джейкоб одним движением вошел в него — а потом замолчал, крепко стиснув зубы.

Джейкоб мял ягодицы Конрада, оставляя на них темные пятна, щипал его за чуть набухшие соски, наслаждался скользким входом. Анус омеги открылся для альфы, вопреки желанию самого омеги. Тело предало хозяина, повинуясь древним инстинктам, реагируя на запах альфы.

Конрад едва не плакал, поддаваясь Джейкобу. 

— Я тебе нравлюсь? — спросил он прерывающимся голосом.

— Да, очень. — Джейкоб кончил в очередной раз и отстранился от Конрада, чтобы немного передохнуть. 

— Осторожнее, пожалуйста. — Конрад словно не замечал, что из него вытекает сперма. Он поднялся на колени, а затем наклонился, собираясь отсосать Джейкобу.

Джейкоб толкнул его на кровать.

— Подожди. Скажи-ка, ведь родители в курсе, что я не твой партнер? — Он поднял ноги Конрада. — Отвечай.

— Да. Они знают, что ты мне никто.

Джейкоб грубо трахал его, вдавливая в постель. Конрад не сдерживал слез, но это только раззадорило Джейкоба.

— Зачем ты наврал с три короба? Отвечай!

— Это для родственников — они живут на одном этаже с моими родителями. Младший отец попросил меня найти какого-нибудь альфу, чтобы всем показать. Типа ты мой жених, тогда бы я мог спокойно приходить к родителям и не бояться осуждения, — заикаясь, ответил Конрад.

— Так за нами наблюдали? Вот оно что. Устроил представление. — Джейкоб так сильно вбился в него, что Конрад пронзительно заорал от резкой боли. — Что такое? Что с тобой?

Конрад побелел, его глаза закатились, он застыл без движения. Растерявшийся Джейкоб отпрянул от него и увидел кровь на своем члене.

— Вот черт! — Он побежал в ванную, чтобы смыть кровь. Потом вернулся в комнату и начал лихорадочно одеваться. Конрад едва слышно стонал, распластавшись на кровати. Запаниковав, Джейкоб взял полотенце и сунул в руки Конраду.

— На, подложи, у тебя кровь течет. — Он спохватился, что везде его отпечатки, а еще в Конраде осталась сперма.

— Вызови врача, — попросил Конрад, но Джейкоб представил разбирательство с полицией, бесконечные вопросы, свою запятнанную репутацию. Он поднял Конрада и отнес в ванную. Там открутил с душа лейку и включил воду.

Конрад закричал, когда Джейкоб вставил в него душ, вымывая сперму. 

— Вот так будет лучше, — приговаривал Джейкоб, гладя Конрада по голове. — Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь.

Он оставил Конрада в ванной — из того текла кровь вперемешку с водой — и занялся уборкой в спальне. Джейкоб запихнул простыню в первый попавшийся пакет, намереваясь забрать с собой. Потом протер ручки двери ванной и краны.

— Сам вызови врача, ладно? — Он принес Конраду телефон. — Держи. Все будет в порядке, вот увидишь.

Убедившись, что точно нигде не оставил следов, Джейкоб взял пакет и открыл входную дверь, предварительно обернув руку носовым платком, чтобы не оставлять отпечатков. Он проклял тот момент, когда поддался уговорам Конрада.

Джейкоб быстрым шагом направился куда подальше, собираясь вызвать такси в конце квартала. Как вдруг остановился и хлопнул себя по лбу.

Он был в доме его родителей, чертовы родственники таращились в дверные глазки. Таксист видел Джейкоба и Конрада, да и в доме омеги за ними могли подсматривать. Свидетелей было полным-полно.

В случае чего полиция преспокойно могла выйти на след Джейкоба.

Он выбросил пакет в мусорный бак и вернулся в квартиру Конрада, по пути вызвав скорую помощь.

— Слушай внимательно, — Джейкоб встряхнул стонущего омегу, по-прежнему истекающего кровью, — тебе просто стало плохо. Никакого секса не было, уяснил? Эй, ты слышишь? — Он ударил Конрада по лицу. — Шлюха конченая, очнись!

Конрад смотрел на Джейкоба мутным взглядом.

— Ты понимаешь, что я говорю? — Джейкоб опять его встряхнул. — Никакого секса не было. Если скажешь, что был, я тебя из-под земли достану и прибью. Вздумал меня обвести вокруг пальца? Думал, что я куплюсь на секс? Гаденыш! Вечно вы, омеги, пытаетесь захомутать альф. Знаю я ваши штучки!

Он принес из комнаты свежую простыню, с трудом отыскав ее в шкафу. Вытащил Конрада из ванны и завернул в простыню. Та мгновенно пропиталась кровью. Конрад обессиленно повис на руках Джейкоба.

— Испачкал меня, — ругался Джейкоб. — Угораздило с тобой связаться.

Он положил Конрада на кровать, потом взял его одежду и бросил в ванну.

***

Джейкобу удалось убедить медиков в том, что Конраду стало нехорошо: «Он потерял сознание, я растерялся, а потом кровь полилась. Я сразу вам позвонил». 

Он так и не вернул Конраду кольцо, вспомнив о нем лишь у себя дома. Но у Джейкоба не было в планах еще раз встречаться с глупым омегой. Он надеялся, что родители Конрада не станут его искать, а сам Конрад выжил.

Через неделю сплошных переживаний Джейкоб убедился, что гроза миновала.

Не было ни полиции, ни Конрада с его дурацкими родственниками.

Джейкоб расслабился и продолжил жить обычной жизнью холостого альфы.

***

Он встретил Конрада спустя год.

Джейкоб обедал в любимом кафе неподалеку от работы. Он посматривал на экран телефона, посмеиваясь над шутками коллег по поводу нового сотрудника-омеги.

— Привет, — на стул напротив Джейкоба уселся Конрад. Он выглядел намного лучше, во взгляде не было страха или заискивания.

— Ну привет, — нахмурился Джейкоб. — Смотрю, ты живой и здоровый. Я ведь говорил, что все будет в порядке. 

— Я ребенка потерял.

— Оно и к лучшему, поверь, — снисходительно ответил Джейкоб. — У меня твое кольцо осталось. Могу вернуть.

— Да не надо. — Конрад пожал плечами. — Да, наверное, все к лучшему.

— Чем занимаешься?

— В колледже учусь. Родители оплачивают обучение.

— Обрадовались, что не станут дедушками? — издевательски спросил Джейкоб. — Прямо гора с плеч, да?

— Да. — Конрад всмотрелся в него. — Совсем нет угрызений совести? Ты меня чуть не убил.

— Ой, не преувеличивай, — хмыкнул Джейкоб. — Не убил, как видишь. И я тебя не бросил, вызвал врачей. И вообще, ты мог сказать «нет», но не сказал. Кто заставлял? Никто. Я ведь не насиловал, да?

— Это уже не имеет никакого значения, — Конрад встал. — Желаю тебе сдохнуть, скотина.

— О, как ты заговорил, — оскорбился Джейкоб. — Знай свое место, омега. Смотри, брак заключишь, так сразу язык прикусишь.

— Спасибо, научил на всю жизнь, — Конрад вымученно улыбнулся. — Меня теперь в отношения на аркане не затащишь.

— Вот как, — Джейкоб щелкнул пальцами. — Не я тебя обрюхатил. Иди отсюда, шлюшка.

На них стали оглядываться. Джейкоб презрительно посмотрел на Конрада.

— И что ты сделаешь? — спросил он. — Ударишь? Закричишь? Заплачешь? Ну давай. Тебя пожалеют, бедняжечка омега.

Конрад молча покинул кафе.

— И что? — Высокий омега, ожидавший Конрада на углу улицы, обнял его. — Увидел ублюдка?

— Да. 

— Расскажи.

— Не поверишь, но мне полегчало. — Конрад взял его под руку. — Я так его ненавидел, а когда увидел, сразу успокоился. Он самый обычный альфа, без совести и сожаления. Проще дождаться раскаяния или сочувствия от бродячей собаки, чем от таких, как он. Пойдем, а то опоздаем на занятия.


End file.
